


For Love and Justice

by Archangel_Beth



Category: In Nomine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Beth/pseuds/Archangel_Beth
Summary: Original description from LJ:(In the interests of clarity... It is not Merc/Mal Andrealphus and Dominic. No Superiors.)As threatened, an AU pairing. (They've both got male pronouns, but geeze, one's a six-eyed snake with wings and the other's a humanoid. Remember, it's only same-"sex" if one Ofanite loves another Ofanite very very much...)Probably worksafe, due to a fade to black(wings).





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

There was a Malakite loitering outside Seraphiel's quarters, when he finally came back from his Word-binding and the ceremony that surrounded it. The new-Bound Angel of the Inquisition's eyes lit up, and he slithered a bit faster.

When he was close enough, the Malakite said, "Congratulations."

Seraphiel ducked his head a little. "Thank you. It's... more than I imagined in many ways. A bit of an anticlimax in others. A little bit... painful, too. It's very new."

They shared a brief silence. Then the Seraph said, "Thank you for coming to see me. It's been a while since we were on Earth together, Soldekai."

"Yeah, and we got busy." The Fire-Servitor's smile was wry. "I've been getting more and more responsibilities in Heaven."

"Has he said why?" Seraphiel asked, instantly curious. Even... instantly inquisitive.

Soldekai shook his head. "No. He hasn't. I'm not sure he _can_. It may be something prophetic."

This time the silence was less shared than waited out.

Finally Soldekai whispered, "Yeah. I'm scared, Seraphiel. I'm afraid what he may have seen that he doesn't say."

Seraphiel reached out a wing, draping the curve of it over the Malakite's shoulder. "Has he mentioned Word-binding yet?"

The other angel was still for a moment. "No. If anything, the opposite."

The truth hung between them, seeping in through resonance and simple friendship. _I'm the heir, Seraphiel. If Gabriel falls, I'm the heir to Fire._

"Here," Seraphiel said, putting a little pressure into his wing-touch on the other's shoulder. "Let's go into my office."

When the door closed behind them, the Malakite turned and wrapped his arms around Seraphiel, just below the Seraph's wings, and buried his face against scaled neck. Seraphiel folded his own wings over Soldekai's shoulders, and then black feathers overlapped the white.

Seraphiel rocked gently, trying to soothe his friend, and realized that Soldekai was both crying and kissing his neckscales.

It wasn't strictly proper, for Judgment -- but Fire ran hot with passion.

Seraphiel started winding his coils around his friend, drawing them both down to the floor. To push a beloved away, to fail to comfort him when he had actually admitted need for another... that would be unJust.


	2. Long-Distance Relationships

* * *

"...if your Archangel hadn't _stalked out_ ," Seraphiel began.

"If _your_ Archangel hadn't been an _ass_ about it!" Soldekai retorted.

"He -- she's moved the whole _Cathedral_! This is not the mark of a reasonable being!"

"We're _Fire!_ Can't you... you _stick backed_ fanatics see that and give M'Lord -- M'Lady some slack?"

"We're _Judges!_ She's _unbalanced_!"

"You Judges are _making that happen_!"

"We _are not_!"

"Are! You _are_! And you're too blind to see it!"

"We're supposed to let heresy _fester_?"

"You're supposed to _understand_!"

Seraphiel opened his mouth to retort, and Truth hit him, about what he should understand. He coiled up into a small lump on his office floor. "Oh."

There was a moment of silence. "Don't..." Soldekai slumped down onto his knees beside Seraphiel's small, coiled knot. "Don't do that, Sera."

Seraphiel opened his eyes to see his friend's full of tears. "I understand you're hurt," he offered in a little voice. "I don't know how to fix it, Sol. I don't know how."

The Malakite swiped at his eyes with a sleeve. "I know. I know it hurts you. I'm sorry, Sera."

Seraphiel rubbed at his own eyes, three at a time, with a fabric-wrapped coil. He was too miserable to respond.

"Oh, Sera." Soldekai reached out and started pulling coils into his lap, and never mind that some reliever could barge into Seraphiel's office at any moment.

The Seraph cooperated, wrapping his tail around his friend's waist and folding his wings around Soldekai's human shoulders. "What are we going to do?" he sniffled.

Soldekai folded his own wings around them both. "Cry a lot, I guess."

Hard enough, for two important Servitors to find time to visit now and then. Even harder if their Archangels were at odds. Seraphiel didn't have to resonate to know that truth. "I'll write," he offered. "Every week."

"Me too."

And they stayed wrapped in each other's wings until a reliever did come in and drop all its carried scrolls in surprise.


End file.
